UN CUENTO DE TERROR
by Gianny 17
Summary: UN SIMPLE CUENTO DE TERROR


**UN CUENTO DE TERROR**

 **GIANNY 17**

Había una vez una dulce jovencita que era muy querida por todos en el pueblo donde vivía, Candy era su nombre, desde pequeña su familia la cuido demasiado ya que siendo pequeña fue robada por una vieja hechicera que planifico utilizarla como sacrifico al Dios de los muertos , pero todos en el pueblo se unieron y lograron salvarla mientras quemaban viva a la bruja como aviso a todo aquel que pensara en atacar a algún integrante de aquella comunidad.

Candy creció entre un ambiente más que unido, sus vecinos eran sus amigos y sus hermanos eran una parte de ella. Simplemente su vida fue maravillosa, desde pequeña aprendió las cosas cotidianas y comunes que toda mujer debía de realizar para en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera transmitirlo a la familia que debía de formar.

A sus 17 años era una joven hermosa tenía la piel de un tono nacarado ligeramente pálido cubiertas por unas pecas apenas visibles que le otorgaban un toque de picardía, todo aquello hacia juego con el dorado de su cabello que se ensortijaba en bellas ondas que se escurrían por su rostro hasta llegar al inicio de su espalda, poseía unos labios rosados rellenos que habían sido motivo de peleas entre varios jóvenes del pueblo con otros extranjeros. Su porte sobresalía era sin duda una joven que se daba a notar…no era alta pero si bien formada su figura era digan de una deidad del bosque …era exquisita sin duda.

Cuando cumplió 15 años su abuela Elroy le regalo una caperuza que la hacía aún más sobresaliente en toda la comarca, a partir de aquel día era conocida como "la chica de la capa roja".

George su padre había recibido desde que inició el año un sinfín de propuestas de matrimonio entre hombres bien acomodados del pueblo y los más humildes pero trabajadores. No hubiera sido difícil escoger de entre todos ellos, si solo su hija hubiera mostrado un ápice de interés por alguno de ellos tal vez al fin de año ella hubiera sido la esposa de alguien…cosa que no se dio con ninguno.

-Deseo ir a visitar a la abuela .- Dijo Candy mientras recogia las manzanas del campo junto a su madre.- Me han dicho que está enferma y creo que es necesario que vaya a cuidarla

Su madre la miro de reojo y tras guardar las últimas frutas la enfrento

-¿Estas segura que es solo eso o hay algo más?.

Candy torció el gesto y tras coger una roja manzana del cesto, la limpio con parte de su vestido y le dio un mordisco. Su madre observo silenciosamente a su hija esperando alguna respuesta de su parte y cuando la vio acerca nuevamente la fruta a su boca la volvió a cuestionar

-¿No tiene que ver algo que Archi le haya pedido a tu padre una entrevista mañana?.- Candy la miro seriamente y tras resoplar sin gracia ni estilo le soltó

-Archi me dijo que hablaría con él para pedirle mi mano …yo no quiero

-¿Cuál es la novedad Candy? Tu no aceptas a nadie…con esa actitud espantaras a todos los hombres que están interesados en ti y te quedaras solterona y créeme he visto a muchas que al final se arrepienten

-No deseo quedar solterona pero aún no he encontrado a ese alguien

-Tal vez no llegue Candy…a veces el amor no empieza como tal sino que se va haciendo con la convivencia diaria

-Pues no quiero

-Vayas que serás caprichosa

-Pues es su culpa ….ustedes me criaron

-Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame con los cestos.- Sin esperar alguna de las ideas raras de su hija, Pauma cogió su deliciosa mercancía para llevarla al mercado y poder venderla o cambiarla por algún producto necesario para su hogar.

Al caer la noche la familia White tras una cena en familia se fue a descansar no sin antes un par de esposo acordar la visita de su menor hija a la comunidad de Breman donde cuidaría de la precaria salud de su abuela e intentaría vender algunos de los productos que elaboraban para ganarse la vida.

A la mañana siguiente aun cuando la luz del sol no cubría completamente la tierra, George y Pauma preparaban la cesta de objetos y comida que su hija necesitaría para el viaje. Una vez lista y atavía de su caperuza la chica fue acompañada hasta la salida del pueblo

-Tendrías que llegar mañana al anochecer si apuras el paso todo el día de hoy.- Le dijo su madre mientras le entregaba la cesta.- No hagas nada estúpido y compórtate

-Ya mamá.- Se quejó ella al entender las palabras de su madre.

-Tu madre esta hablando con mucha razón.- Intervino su padre.- El camino a Breman puede ser asediado por ladrones y lobos debes de tener mucho cuidado Candy.

-Lo hare papá.- Le demostró una sonrisa sincera-

-Manda un mensaje apenas llegues

-Lo hare

-Si algo pasase en el camino toma esto.- le alcanzo un fino puñal.- No tengas miedo en utilizarlo y procura no fallar si lo haces.- Candy pudo notar la seriedad en el rostro de su padre y comprendió que ambos estaban preocupados por su partida, asintiendo y reconfortándolos se despidió de ellos y partió.

Después de caminar una hora Candy se internaba en el bosque, no era la primera vez que visitaba a su abuela ya lo había hecho con anterioridad y conocía el camino…cruzo los enormes cipreses y aspiro el inusual olor del madero ….aquello era lo suyo.

Cuando sintió el dolor agudo en los pies busco un lugar para poder descansar y probar comida y algo de agua, al hallarlo se sentó dirigiendo su vista hacia el horizonte donde pudo ver una extensa área de hermosas flores multicolores .

-Sería buena idea coger algunas de ellas y llevarlas a la abuela….le gustan las flores.- Se dijo mientras comía algo de pan y queso de cabra.

De pronto se escuchó la risa de alguien oculto entre los matorrales, algo que la había estado observando y quien sabe desde cuándo. Cogiendo el puñal y colocándolo bajo sus faldas pregunto

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Un humilde admirador …mi hermosa niña.- Dijo la voz aun escondida

-Muéstrate y déjame saber quién eres.- Hablo con voz firme

De pronto de entre los arbustos salió un enorme lobo negro que la rodeo y olisqueo y con sus profundos ojos negros la estudio.

-No tienes por qué temer linda niña.- Le hablo nuevamente el animal.- No te hare daño puesto que acabo de comer.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto con cautela Candy y cierto temor…nunca había escuchado que alguna bestia hablara el lengua de los hombres.

-Mi nombre es Niel…soy el señor de las pesadillas.- Se presentó mientras seguía rodeando a la joven

-¿Qué hace en el bosque un ser como tú?

-Buscando a quien atormentar.- Candy abrió los ojos ante lo revelado.- Tranquila…como ya te dije no te hare daño…aun.

-¿Qué deseas?.- Pregunto cautelosa ante la inquisitiva mirada del animal

-Desde hace kilómetros he olido algo realmente delicioso en tu canasta y deseo saber que es

-¿Algo como qué?

-Carne

-¿No dijiste que ya comiste?.- le pregunto Candy

-Pero la carne cruda no es nada parecida a lo que tu llevas en tu canasta, vamos linda muchacha de la caperuza roja muéstrame

Candy observo al enorme animal y comprendió que si se enfrentaba a ella no iba a tener ni la más mínima posibilidad de aguantar cinco segundos viva, sin dudarlo busco entre sus cosas y cogió lo que pensaba atrajo el interés de aquel ser….venado ahumado.

-Supongo que es esto.- le dijo mostrándole el mediano pedazo de carne envuelta en una limpia tela blanca, el enorme animal se acercó y olfateo profundamente emitiendo un gruñido de placer

-Si…¿me lo das?

-¿Qué gano yo dándotelo?.- Le pregunto mientras lo alejaba del alcance del animal

-O eres muy valiente o eres muy estúpida muchacha.- Le dijo divertida la bestia

-Quiero algo que me favorezca.- Lo enfrento valientemente

-Te ofrezco un día de vida.- Candy abrió los ojos asustada y comprendió que ella formaba parte del menú de aquel ser horrendo.

-Dos y te doy las lonchas de pavo que también traigo.- Se atrevió a negociar con aquel ser.

-¿Pavo? ….Muy bien….dos día de vida en el bosque solo para que veas que me caes bien, si logras salir antes de los dos días te dejare en paz …¡CLARO! Hasta que te vuelva a ver en mis dominios…

-Me parece perfecto.- Sellando su trato Candy entrego la comida al gran lobo y partió a paso apurado hacia su destino.

Ya se veía los indicios de la noche y Candy intento buscar un refugio que la protegiera de las cosas extrañas que habitaban ese bosque. Sin caminar mucho hallo unas cuevas en las cuales se internó, prendió una pequeña fogata para entrar en calor y acomodo un par de ramas y hojas que fungirían la tarea de su cama.

Al sentir la noche caer y comprender que al menos por aquella noche la enorme bestias de las pesadillas la dejaría en paz intento dormir, no paso mucho cuando los parpados le pesaron y el cansancio la domino por completo…se había dormido plácidamente soñando con flores, sol y las tibias aguas del rio.

De pronto sintió como algo rosaba su mejilla y adormilada abrió los ojos topándose con varios rostros grotescos y horribles que la observaban…de un brinco se puso de pie y se percató como el fuego de la fogata estaba siendo atizado por uno de aquellos seres horrorosos.

-La despertaste tonto.- Gruño uno de ellos.- Ahora empezara a chillar

-No voy a chillar.- Dijo algo temerosa Candy, nunca había visto a ese tipo de seres.- ¿Por qué lo haría?

Los hombrecillos se miraron entre ellos y tras sonreír ferozmente le hablaron

-¿No nos temes?.- Dijo el que parecía el jefe.- Somos enanos del bosque…robamos, matamos y causamos un montón de atrocidades al hombre.

Dejo ver sus puntiagudos dientes que combinados con aquellos ojos rojos pequeños atemorizarían a cualquiera

-Pues no…para mí son solo personas sin gracia y todos arrugados .

-Eres la primera que nos llama de esa forma…me agradas.- Dijo divertido el enano.- Pero mi naturaleza asesina pide otra cosa y una de ellas eres tu….tu carne y sangre más que todo

-Oh me gustaría proporcionártelo pero te propongo algo….juguemos a los dados y si tu ganas podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees pero si yo lo hago tendrás que cumplir una tarea mía.

El silencio se hizo presente y después de un largo rato las risas se hicieron presentes

-Muy bien niña…aceptamos. Tu contra todos nosotros.- Le sonrió diabólicamente el hombrecillo

Candy asintió y tras buscar en sus cosas un depósito de agua y un par de dados empezó el juego. Aunque tenso el ambiente en el que se hallaba no se sorprendió de que les ganara …sus hermanos era expertos jugadores y le habían enseñado uno que otro truco para poder ganar con facilidad.

-Estas haciendo trampa.- Le grito uno de los enanos.- Hace horas que ninguno de nosotros gana una ronda…ni yo que emplee algunos trucos.

-No hay trampa y ustedes lo ven .- Se defendió la rubia.- Así que ríndanse o paguen su castigo

Tras un grito de rabia el enano dejo el cachito sobre el piso y escucho atento su orden

-Cuando vuelva a pisar este bosque me ayudaran en contra del señor de las pesadillas.

-¿El gran lobo negro?.- Se escuchó el sonido excitado de uno de ellos

-No me digan que le temen.- Hinco la rubia

-A ese, que miedo le vamos a tener….aceptamos… aquel tonto cachorro no te tocara en tu próxima visita al bosque, tienes nuestra palabra.

Asintiendo Candy sello su promesa con aquellos seres que poco a poco fueron abandonando la cueva y dejándola sola para poder dormir un rato y apenas amanezca poder continuar su viaje.

A la mañana siguiente con la luz del nuevo día inicio su recorrido, tenía que llegar antes que el lobo tuviera hambre. Cruzo una parte frondosa del bosque que muchas veces atoraba su humilde vestido impidiéndole avanzar…frustrada y comprendiendo que aquello le tomaría más tiempo lanzo un chillido de impotencia.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita por estos lugares?.- Escucho una voz entre los arboles

-Lo que me faltaba.- Murmuro entre dientes Candy.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Un duende?¿elfo?¿ogro?¿qué?

Pudo escuchar las risas que volaban por el lugar sin dejar ver a nadie

-No soy nada de lo que dijiste pero ….tampoco soy humano

-Bueno si eres tan amable de mostrarte y decirme que deseas estaría muy agradecida…comprenderás tengo un par de horas antes de que alguien me devore.

Nuevamente se escuchó las risas y tras sentir el crujir de algunas ramas de uno de los arboles cayo un hombre de apariencia pecaminosa. A Candy se le paro el corazón de ver aquella figura esculpida por los dioses, era sin duda el ser más deseable que había visto nunca.

-¿Contenta?.- le dijo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos azules oscuros

-¿Cómo te llamas y que eres?.- Logro pronunciar

-Tengo varios nombres pero me puedes decir Terrence y ¿Qué soy? …dejémoslo en un ser del bosque

-Entiendo ser del bosque…¿Qué deseas?

-Nada pero si estas dispuesta a darme algo de ti …preferiría que sea tu adorado cuerpo

-¿Quieres comerme? .- Pregunto sorprendida

-No, quiero hacerte otras cosas.- Le dedico una sonrisa diabólica.- Pero se huele a kilómetros que no tienes idea de lo que hablo

El rostro de la joven se tornó carmesí mientras su boca se abría de la impresión.

-¿Me equivoco? ¿Sabes a qué me refiero Candy? .- le lanzo un mirada picara

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se muchas cosas de ti.- Movió su mano hacia uno de los cordones de la capucha y jugueteo con el

-Mmmm.- Ella le lanzo una mirada escéptica alejándose un poco.- Bueno sino piensas hacerme algo me voy...tengo que llegar a Breman

-Te puedo enseñar un atajo.- Le dijo Terrence.- Un camino corto para que llegues antes donde tu abuela.- Ella achico los ojos ante la clara sensación de sentirse vigilada.- Podrás recoger flores y llevarle un ramo.

\- Deja de hacer eso quieres.- Le llamo la atención

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto inocentemente

-Decir mis cosas como si te las hubiera contado.- El sonrió ante la molestia de la rubia

-Lo hare si me acompañas.

-No quiero.- Lo reto ella y empezó su andar

Terrence endureció sus facciones e impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural apareció frente a Candy quien casi cae al suelo al chocarse contra aquella masa muscular firme.

-No me hagas enfadar y sígueme.- Hablo en un tono de voz grave logrando asustar a la joven, quien solo asintió y obedeció.

Todo el camino recorrido se sumió en un silencio total y tal como lo había dicho habían terminado en un hermoso campo de flores donde el joven le permitió escoger las que más le gustaran.

Al poco rato siguieron avanzando llegando hasta un pequeño riachuelo que estaba rodeado de un verde pasto que brillaba con el sol, Candy se quedó anonadada con tal vista y a paso lento se acercó a la pequeña fuente de agua, vio reflejada su imagen que después desapareció para dar origen a hermosos seres marinos que danzaban dentro de ella.

Como una representación teatral una de las pequeñas ninfas se transformó en ella …era una Candy miniatura dentro del rio … otra se transformó en su galante acompañante e interpretaron el momento de su encuentro, la larga caminata y el estar ahí en ese momento….luego….la cosa se tornó más caliente el pequeño Terrence tomaba a Candy y la hacía suya una y otra vez, de distintas formas. Candy sintió aquel extraño calor en su vientre y sin poder apartar la mirada de la fuente de agua contemplo cada episodio de aquel acto.

Impresionada por aquel magnifico número no se percató de la presencia del joven que se hallaba detrás suyo mirándola de manera seria.

-¿Qué sucede? .- Intento sonar lo más serena posible mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba a los ojos

Pero el solo sonrió antes de tomarla de la cintura y sujetando su cabeza la acerco a él para depositar un duro beso sobre sus delicados labios. Candy sorprendida por tal acción intento soltarse retorciéndose entre los brazos de aquel pero de nada sirvió Terrence la tenía fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo.

Logro zafar uno de sus brazos con el que formando un puño golpeo duramente el rostro de su atacante, Terry sorprendido y excitado toco su lastimada mejilla para ver como de su labio brotaba sangre. Pero sonrió al ver que lo mismo ocurría con la rubia que agitada lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Lamio las gotas de sangre de sus labios y con sorna se dirigió a la joven

-Grave error chiquita.- Y sin pensarlo dos veces la tumbo en el suelo húmedo de aquel lugar, Candy emitió un grito de sorpresa pero nada más, estaba siendo atacada por un desconocido ser y no le daba miedo…claro que se sentía algo nerviosa, ansiosa hasta excitada pero no había miedo…tal vez eran las imágenes que había visto y la habían dejado ardiendo, deseaba un poco de aquello.

DEBIA DE ESTAR LOCA

Terrence volvió a tomar la boca de la joven y estaba vez intento que ella colaborara, que se olvidara de luchar y cediera ante él. Cuando las fuerzas flaquearon en Candy y sintió que una extraña necesidad invadía su cuerpo gimió de impotencia.

-Tu eres mía.- Le dijo Terry al oído.- Lo fuiste desde de pequeña pero te alejaron de mí.

-¿Qué?.- Susurro ella sin lograr comprender lo que él hablaba

-Tú me perteneces pequeña Candy.

Sin saber la razón que la impulsaba a actuar de la forma que lo hacia lo invito a acomodarse sobre ella abriendo sus piernas y sujetándose de sus anchos hombros.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Sintió la fría mano sobre sus muslos y abrió los ojos al comprender el significado de la caricia, aguanto la respiración al evidenciar el tumulto de sensaciones que la atravesaban.

Los ojos de Terrence se volvieron como la misma noche y separándose de ella de un solo jalón rompió el delicado vestido que la cubría dejándola solo en camisola frente a él. Candy no dijo nada solo lo miro sin decir palabra alguna, lo vio despojarse de las prendas y aquel calor sofocante se acuno en su centro. El deseo se volvió palpitante y más aún cuando sintió el peso de aquel sobre la fina tela …era totalmente diferente al toque de sus manos …su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Sintió como subía la camisola hasta su cintura y al ver la sonrisa perversa en aquel hermoso rostro varonil lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos intuyendo lo que pasaría…su cuerpo gritaba de necesidad y no le importaban las consecuencias.

Lo que a continuación paso fue la simple demostración de lo que sucede cuando el deseo prima entre un mujer y un "hombre" , los susurros se convirtieron en gemidos de placer y respiraciones violentas, junto con aquellos jadeos cargados de puro anhelo.

Aquel ser toco cada parte expuesta de Candy, beso, lamio y marco cada rincón tibio del cuerpo de la rubia y por si fuera poco en el último momento tuvo la delicadeza de permitir que ella conociera un poco del paraíso que tantos mortales desean alcanzar.

Recostada sobre su costado casi desnuda se hallaba Candy tratando de entender la situación que hasta hace poco había vivido …¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pensando?...suspiro al sentir la extraña sensación de su cuerpo aun excitado, interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar algo detrás suyo y miro de reojo al hombre que dé pie la observaba sin demostrar algún sentimiento por lo ocurrido…trago duro al comprender lo que venía.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora?.- Dijo con calma muy bien actuada

No recibió respuesta inmediata y deseando ver la cara de aquella cosa se enderezo y sentó intentando cubrir sus pechos con parte de la camisola que se había remangado en su cintura.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?.-Con aquello el joven vampiro le mostro una amplia sonrisa al verse reconocido

-No me agradó la idea que te salvaran hace 17 años, pero viéndote ahora entiendo que hubiera sido un desperdicio tu muerte.

-¿Me mataras?.- Volvió a preguntar la rubia .- Empiezo a tener frio y no desearía que me encontraran muerta y desnuda.

El hermoso vampiro sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la joven y dando unos pasos hacia ella le estiro la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y acomodarle la arrugada prenda íntima que llevaba, le alcanzo el destrozado vestido el cual la rubia intento ponérselo y sujetarlo para que este no se abriera.

Por ultimo antes de colocarle la caperuza para protegerla se acercó a ella y tomándola de la nuca le planto un suave beso para terminar sobre su delicado cuello en el cual tras aspirar profundamente clavo los afilados colmillos haciéndola gemir del dolor, Candy sintió su carne estremecerse y más que asustarse sentía algo muy parecido a la sensación de calentar alguna de sus extremidades heladas …exquisito.

Sintió como él separo los labios de su garganta y la dejo con aquella sensación de soledad.

-Me mordiste .- le dijo mientras sujetaba su latente cuello

-Ahora me perteneces.- Sonrió el cubriéndola con la cálida prende roja.- nadie podrá tocarte por que llevas mi marca

Candy se sentía sumamente extraña aquella mañana había sido una extraña mañana llena de sensaciones nunca antes vividas…

¿Ella era ahora un ser raro y extraño?

¿Se iba transformar y eso?

Se vio arrastrada por la mano de aquel joven que la dirigió por una ruta estrecha y escondida, al cabo de un rato se detuvo y entregándole la cesta señalo al horizonte

-A unos cien metros esta Breman, te recomendaría que apenas llegues a casa de tu abuela tomes un baño y descanses….Ah y no te olvides de escribir a tus padres.

Candy vio la dirección señalada y luego al Terrence y varias dudas se plantaron en su cabeza.

-Tranquila.- La calmo leyendo sus pensamientos.- No te convertirás en un vampiro que atacara al pueblo.- Coloco tras su oreja un mechón del suelto cabello rubio de la joven.- Y vendré a visitarte en la noche ….vamos andando.

Candy empezó su andar mirando de vez en cuando al hermoso ser que poco a poco se alejaba de ella. Al llegar al pueblo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo por mantener cerrada la capa no deseaba que la gente pensara lo peor y que se iniciara algún tipo de problema, se detuvo frente a una de las casas más alejadas del pequeño pueblo y deseando que en verdad su abuela se sintiera enferma toco la puerta siendo recibida por una pequeña niña que con desconfianza la miro de arriba abajo

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto enfurruñada

-Vine a ver a mi abuela .- Dijo Candy nerviosa.- Soy Candy

La niña abrió los ojos como platos y dejándola pasar corrió feliz hacia la habitación de la anciana mujer para darle la noticia. Recibida y tras una breve charla Candy se instaló en la pequeña pero acogedora habitación. Desasiéndose del destrozado vestido hizo lo aconsejado por Terrence "tomar un baño" tibio que calmara su adolorido cuerpo.

Vestida y limpia la joven decidió pasar el resto del día con su abuela dándole los cuidados necesarios que su salud requería, a pesar de estar muy agotada tuvo que limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, manteles, cortinas, platos, recoger las verduras y demás productos del campo además de preparar la cena y ver que la abuela Elroy se hallara cómoda.

Al caer la noche después de despedirse Candy se encerró en su habitación se despojó de todo para quedar solo en ropa interior y palpar cada parte de su cuerpo antes explorado por Terrence, toco la reciente herida de su cuello y cerró los ojos al intentar recordar aquella sensación, de pronto escucho la ronca risa detrás suyo y grande fue su sorpresa al hallar sentado sobre su cama al causante de aquel daño.

-¿Cómo entraste?.- Pregunto tranquilamente

-Soy un demonio no lo olvides, no necesito permiso para ingresar donde lo desee.

Suspirando ante su arrogante comentario la rubia se acercó a él y acariciando su fuerte rostro lo beso. Terrence la tomo de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el la obligo a recostarse sobre la pequeña cama para cubrirla por completo.

Sin saber en que terminaría toda aquella extraña historia la pareja inicio el viejo juego de atracción que muchas veces se complicaba con la tan simple palabra "AMOR".

Un demonio, un vampiro se unía a una joven humana e inocente para enseñarle los pecados más oscuros, mientras que ella le mostraría la hermosura del día a día y de los detalles insignificantes, le enseñaría la alegría, la paz, la tristeza y pena, además del terrible hecho de estar ENAMORADOS en un Cuento de Terror.

 _ **Gracias algo tarde pero espero lo disfruten ….comenta que te pareció**_


End file.
